


End of The Day

by Bdeathday



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanganku tergenggam erat. Rasnaya ingin sekali aku berteriak bahwa ada yang tidak berubah. “Perasaanku masih tak berubah padamu, Shin.”</p>
<p>Tapi hanya angin yang mendengar. Punggungnya sudah jauh dan menghilang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ini persembahan untuk ulang tahun Akashi meskipun kurang dari 12 hari karena saya ga yakin bakal sempat tanggal 20 nanti u,u  
> happy birthday feseeeeq  
> dan selamat bermaso ria~~

Ini pertama kalinya sejak kami mengadakan pertemuan. Awal masuk ke perguruan tinggi atau mungkin sekitar 8 atau 9 tahun lalu. Begitu lama. Meski terkadang jangka waktu itu tak begitu terasa lama untuk beberapa peristiwa.

Kise baru saja merampungkan film terbarunya di Hollywood dan kini dia mengundang kami semua untuk melakukan pesta di rumahnya – _yang kali ini benar-benar terlaksana karena biasanya dia mengadakan pesta dan mengundang kami berlima tetapi mungkin hanya satu atau dua yang datang, dan kali ini semuanya menampakkan batang hidungnya_ (Kise yang berkata demikian).

Secara pribadi, ini juga pertama kali aku menghadiri undangan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Sekedar _refreshing_. Kegiatan kantor begitu menguras otakku, _dan syukurnya sekarang sudah selesai_. Dan sesekali menikmati sebuah pesta, mabuk, dan berdansa bukanlah hal buruk.

Aku kini mengenakan pakaian yang kasual, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sebuah kemeja merah longgar dengan satu kancing atas yang kubiarkan terbuka. Sedikit banyak berharap agar tidak tampak terlalu formal. Lagipula Kise yang berkata pesta kali ini untuk sekedar melepas penat dari pekerjaan.

Aku berangkat pukul 10 malam dan sampai tepat pada pukul setengah sebelas karena rumah Kise tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartement singgahku jika menggunakan mobil. Saat aku turun, Kise langsung menerjangku dengan pelukan dan berkata bahwa dia sangat senang karena aku datang. Karena kami semua datang. Dan terbesik di pikiranku bahwa _dia_ juga datang. Aku menepuk pelan punggung pemuda _blonde_ itu sebelum dia melepas rangkulanku dan berkata untuk menikmati pestanya. Aku mengangguk dan berkata _tentu saja._ Lalu Kise menunjuk beberapa posisi di beberapa sudut dimana aku bisa mendapatkan makanan atau minuman yang mungkin aku mau serta berkata bahwa aku boleh bermalam di tempatnya jika aku terlalu malas melewati malam musim panas untuk kembali – _atau mungkin kalau aku mabuk._ Aku tertawa, lagipula Kise tahu dari kami semua berenam, aku lah yang paling sukar untuk mabuk dan berkata hal-hal aneh di depan orang lain. Dan Kise _balik_ tertawa.

Kise merangkulku masuk ke dalam. Menikmati lampu-lampu dengan berbagai warna yang sengaja dipasang dan musik keras dari dj yang disewanya _(entahlah atau mungkin itu temannya)_ dan meninggalkanku sendiri saat seorang gadis – _atau wanita –_ memeluknya dan mengajaknya entah kemana. Aku mengangkat bahuku sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat sekeliling. Dan ketika mendapati pemuda dengan rambut ungu di meja bar aku langsung menghampirinya.

Pemuda ungu itu sedikit terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan menepuk bahunya kecil – _meski dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi malas seperti biasa._ Dia menggulung rambutnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah begitu panjang, memakai kemeja ungu bercorak garis putih vertikal, dan sebuah celana _jeans_. Murasakibara tak begitu terlalu berubah. Hanya saja dia sekarang tak pergi kemana-mana dengan tumpukan snack di pelukannya. Dia tinggal di kota sebelah. Memiliki toko _Cake &Bakery _dengan berbagai cabang di sudut kota Tokyo dan Akita. Sesekali saat aku berada di dekat tokonya, aku mampir sejenak. Mengisi perut dan sekedar melihat teman lama. Dan mungkin sesekali saat akhir pekan dan aku terlalu malas untuk membuat sarapan. Aku akui rasa roti buatannya benar-benar seenak roti-roti yang biasanya kubeli saat perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa. Setelah memperhatikannya, aku memesan wine merah kepada barista yang baru saja datang ke hadapan kami.

“Tumben Aka- _chin_ datang.” Dia meminum Martininnya. “Aka- _chin_ sendiri ?”

Aku mengangguk, dan mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dimana biasanya ada Himuro yang menemani pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari 2 meter itu.

“Tatsu- _chin_ sedang berdansa di sana dengan Taiga- _chin_.” Tangannya menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati alunan musik keras. Seolah bisa mengerti kalau aku tengah mencari keberadaan kekasih pemuda itu.

“Kagami juga datang ? Lalu Kuroko ?” Tanya sebelum menenggak sedikit wine merahku yang baru datang. Barista itu mennayakan apa aku ingin memesan yang lain atau tidak, yang ku balas dengan gelengan sebelum dia melenggang.

“Kuro- _chin_ diseret oleh Mine- _chin_ tadi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kesini.” Murasakibara lalu memandang ke sekitar. “ _Ne_ Aka- _chin,_ aku pergi mengambil kue dulu. Aka- _chin_ mau ?” Tawarnya. Aku menggeleng dan dia mengatakan _okay_ sebagai kata pamitnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki di tempat yang pemuh makanan yang sebelumnya sudah ditunjukkan Kise padaku.

Aku mengecek ponselku sesekali sekedar melihat apakah ada pemberitahuan dari ayah ataupun dari sekretarisku atau bawahanku yang lain mengenai kantor. Lagipula aku ingin mengacuhkan pandangan tertarik serta kerlingan dari gadis-gadis dan wanita-wanita yang mencoba untuk menggodaku ketika mereka duduk sekitar dua atau tiga kursi di sampingku.

Yah, setidaknya aku hanya sendiri sebelum sebuah lengan dengan kulit tan yang begitu ku kenali merangkul pundakku.

“Wah, sampai presdir baru datang kesini.” Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam duduk di sampingku dan berkata demikian. Aku berdecih kecil dan mendengus, lalu sebuah kekehan dari pemuda berkulit tan sampai di telingaku sebelum dia mengambil duduk di sebelah kiriku.

“Jangan berkata begitu, Nijimura- _san_. Akashi juga bisa stress sesekali.” Dan mereka tertawa. Aku mengangkat bahuku dan menengguk minumanku lagi. Wajah mereka sudah memerah dan mungkin jika mereka minum sedikit lagi maka mereka akan benar-benar mabuk dan berdansa kembali layaknya orang tak waras.

“ _Well_ Aomine, bukannya kau tadi dengan Kuroko ?” Tanyaku. Karena dia kemari degan Nijimura- _san_ , bukan dengan pemuda polos berambut _baby blue_ yang menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah dasar dan pemilik sebuah toko buku di pusat kota Tokyo.

Aomine memesan minuman. Vodka. Begitu pula Nijimura- _san._ Meyakinkanku untuk segera menyingkir saat gelas mereka tandas nanti.

“Tetsu diseret _Bakagami_ tadi. Bocah Macan itu benar-benar mabuk. Aku yakin kalau mereka akan bermalam nanti.” Aomine mengesah dan Nijimura- _san_ tertawa kecil. “Dan sekarang dia tak punya teman menari lagi, Akashi.”

“ _Teme._ Nijimura _-san_ berkata seolah dia punya.” Aku menaikkan alis. Nijimura- _san_ mendengus. Dan Aomine tertawa seolah dia menang. “Haizaki sudah begitu mabuk dan menari layaknya orang tak waras dengan para gadis sedari tadi.” Dalam hati aku berkata bahwa nasib mereka tak akan jauh berbeda sebentar lagi.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi. Kau tak menemui _nya_ ?” Nijimura- _san_ menanyaiku setelah minumannya datang. Aomine menenggak sekali dan menepuk bahuku. “Yah…setidaknya jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku yang tak bisa mendapatkannya.” Pandangan Aomine mengarah pada Kise yang terlihat sekilas di tengah keramaian.

“Dia di balkon kiri lantai dua.” Ujarnya sebelum mendorongku menjauh dari meja bar.

Aku menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua. Rumah ini sudah begitu lama aku dan para _generasi keajaiban_ kenal karena rumah ini merupakan tempat dimana Kise Ryouta dibesarkan dengan kedua kakak perempuannya. Sekarang mereka sudah pindah ke LA _(ini alas n kenapa Kise melepaskan keinginnannya menjadi pilot dan akhirnya mengambil jurusan drama di salah satu universitas di negeri Paman Sam dan menjadi seorang aktor di industry hiburan disana.)._ Letak ruangan di rumah ini masih sama, mungkin karena Kise tidak ingini terlalu banyak merubah tempat dimana dia tinggal selama hampir 18 tahun. Hanya saja beberapa perabotan yang dulu ada di sana sudah berpindah tempat atau mungkin sudah ikut _terbang_ ke rumah baru mereka.

Aku langsung membelokkan badanku ke kiri sesuai instruksi dari Aomine sebelumnya. Dan benar saja –

– Dia disana. Membelakangiku dengan rambut hijau sewarna rumput di musim semi yang tertiup angin malam. Rasanya familiar. Seperti ketika dulu dia membelakangiku di teras depan sekolah saat menungguku menyelesaikan beberapa laporan OSIS mendekati petang. Badannya lebihtegap dari sebelumnya, seolah dia telah melewati rintangan hidup yang lebih berat. Atau mungkin itu tuntutan sebagai seorang dokter jantung yang paling disegani di seluruh penjuru Jepang, menjadi sosok elegan dan dihormati.

Dia memakai kemeja putih polos yang juga bergerak seiring angin berhembus. Menatap rembulan yang juga balas menatapnya. Saat kakiku mendekat, dia menoleh, membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tak bergerak sesentipun. Rasanya sangat _nostalgic_.

“Lama tak jumpa, Shin.” Basa basiku. Mengambil tempat di sebelahnya dan bertumpu pada trails pembatas pada balkon. Dia hanya mengangguk dan berujar _ya_ serta mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menengguk sedikit wine merah di gelasku yang tadi kubawa naik. Rasanya ingin sekali bertanya _Bagaimana kabarmu ? Bagaimana kabar orang tua dan adikmu ? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja selama ini ? Apa pekerjaanmu begitu berat sampai aku hanya pernah melihatmu di televisi dan jarang sekali bertemu secara langsung denganmu ? Apa kau bahagia ? Apa kau sudah menemui seseorang yang pantas denganmu ? Apa kau tak merindukanku ?_ meski nyatanya aku hanya diam dan tak mengutarakan semua itu. Terlebih lagi dua pertanyaan terakhir. Mungkin takkan pernah aku sampaikan kepadanya.

“Kau sudah bertemu yang lain ?”

Aku menoleh cepat. _Dia bertanya padaku ?_ dan aku mengerjap seolah itu merupakan hal yang paling mengejutkan dalam hidupku, setelahnya dia tertawa. Itu sama sekali tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya. Itu seperti –

– bukan dia.

“Kau seperti melihat hantu.”

Aku segera menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Berbeda dengannya yang terdengar begitu merdu dan dalam. Suaranya masih sama. Seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berbeda. Tapi rasanya, seperti lebih ringan, seperti tanpa beban.

“Maaf. Hanya saja, sedikit terkejut kau yang memulai pembicaraan.” Aku tersenyum. Memainkan gelasku dengan memutar-mutarnya kecil dan menimbulkan riak yang berputar pada _liquid_ merah di dalam gelas. “Bukan tipikalmu.” Aku tersenyum. Dan dia juga.

“Setiap orang berubah.” Katanya. “Ya, setiap orang berubah. Dan yah…aku sudah bertemu Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Nijimura- _san_. Menurut Aomine, Kuroko sudah diseret oleh Kagami.”

“Begitu.” Putusnya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah arlojinya. Sedikit banyak aku merasa kecewa. Lebih ke takut dia akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

“Kau sendiri ?” Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Seperti tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya bahwa kata itu akan keluar. Dan dia menggeleng.

“Aku bersama Kazunari tadi. Dan dia sepertinya tengah bersenang-senang di bawah sana.” Au menaikkan alis. _Kazunari ?_ Namun aku tak berani bertanya apapun. Dan dia masih menikmati beberapa bintang yang menemani bulan di atas sana.

Setelahnya, tak ada konversasi berarti di antar kami. Bahkan sampai isi gelasku telah tandas tak bersisa. Aku kemudian melihat arlojiku. Hampir tengah malam, hanya kurang dari 5 menit lagi. Mungkin aku harus membuka pembicaraan ini, meskipun jujur aku sedikit banyak menyukai momen diam kami. Seperti saat kami bermain shogi dulu. Hanya berdua dan melihatnya berpikir keras untuk mengalahkanku meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia butuh perjuangan yang lama untuk mengalahkanku.

“Shin- _chan !!!_ ” Sbeuah panggilan keras terdengar. Sangat _familiar_ di telingaku dulu.

Kami berbalik. Mataku kemudian menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut _ebony_ yang melambai pada Shintarou. Dia Takao Kazunari. _Kazunari._ Rekan Shintarou di SMA dulu dan –

“Ah ! Akashi- _kun_. Lama tak berjumpa.” Dia menjabat tanganku _dan Shintarou menepuk puncak kepalanya_. Dan rasanya, ada yang berbeda dari mereka.

Saat merasa bahwa aku tak meresponnya dengan baik, dia langsung memiringkan kepalanya seolah bingung dengan tingkahku sebelum tertawa kecil. “Aku Takao – _ehm –_ menuju Midorima Kazunari sebentar lagi. Kalau Akashi- _kun_ lupa denganku sih.” _Midorima Kazunari ?_ “Dan ngomong-ngomong aku juga bagian dari Vorpal Sword dulu. Aku teman Shin- _chan_ di Shuutoku dan kini aku jadi seorang jurnalis di sebuah surat kabar nasional dan reporter di televisi internasional Jepang. Daaaan aku sering mendengar kabar tentang perusahaan Akashi- _kun_ kok. Kau benar-benar hebat. Di usia muda sudah bisa megembangkan perusahaan raksasa seperti itu – “

Dan dia terus berbicara meskipun tak ada satupun yang terdengar dan menetap di pikiranku.

“Berhenti menyerocos, _Bakazu_.” Shintarou menepuk kepalanya sedikit keras. Membuatnya mengaduh dan berhenti berceloteh. Dan aku baru sadar kalau atensi mereka berdua sekarang sudah ada padaku.

“Akashi, kau baik-baik saja ?” _Akashi ? Bukannya kau memanggilku Sei ? Seijuuro ?_

“– shi ? Akashi ?”

Aku menggeleng kuat. Menyadarkan diriku sendiri saat Shintarou memegang pundakku dan terlihat begitu khawatir. Aku tertawa kecil. “Ah, maaf. Aku mungkin sedikit mabuk.” Tipuku. Dan Shintarou mengangguk percaya.

“Tidak. Bukan masalah, Akashi- _kun_. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu sebelum kita pulang ya, Shin- _chan_ ? Tunggu aku di mobil saja. Sampai nanti Akashi- _kun_.”

Seperginya Taka – kazunari, Shintarou mendengus. Terdengar mengejek. “Tentang semuanya berubah, sepertinya benar. _Aku berubah dan kau berubah_.” Dia diam sejenak. “Maksudku kau bahkan dulu tak begitu mudah mabuk, dan sekarang semuanya berbeda.” Dia juga penipu yang buruk sepertiku.

“ _Maa_ , aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, _Sei.”_ Kakinya melangkah setelah berbalik. Menjauh seolah tak mau berhadapan denganku lagi dan pergi begitu jauh.

Tanganku tergenggam erat. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak bahwa ada yang tidak berubah.

_“Perasaanku masih tak berubah padamu, Shin.”_

Tapi hanya angin yang mendengar. Punggungnya sudah jauh dan menghilang.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_I've told him that I love him, was not sure if he heard_

_The roof was pretty windy and he didn't say a word_

_Party died downstairs had nothing left to do_

_Just me, he and the moon_

_One Direction - End of The Day  
_

 


End file.
